ACDC Town
ACDC Town, known as in Japan, is a town within DenTech City from the Mega Man Battle Network series. The town acts as a central hub for most games in the series. Appearance The design of the town stayed the same for the first three games, Mega Man Network Transmission and Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, and changed for Mega Man Battle Network 4-''6. In the former version, the left side has four buildings, the white and blue one located near the center of the map being Lan Hikari's house, with Mayl's pink house to its left. The bottom has the Metroline, a bus stop, and three houses, the yellow one being Dex's home. The large wall in the top right is the ACDC Elementary School, and near it is Yai's home, the shop Higsby's, and a park playground with a squirrel statue that is a well-known symbol from the town and a popular gathering spot. In the later appearance, Dex's house moved to behind Lan's house. The school and other houses were removed entirely, the school's main gate being replaced with Yai's home. The Metroline was moved to behind Mayl's house instead of a distance in front of it, and both Higsby's chip shop and the park were moved to the left. The park was shrunken into what resembled a garden, and the squirrel statue became a jack in point. Visual difference aside, the same basic melody for ACDC Town's music is retained with varying remixes applied throughout the series. Real World In ''Mega Man Battle Network it is discovered that a secret Metroline traveled from the ACDC Elementary School grounds to the base of the WWW. Its entrance is below the bronze statue of the principal, which was a gift from a mysterious group at the school opening. During the influence of SoulNet in Mega Man Battle Network 5, NumberMan / SearchMan (depending of the game version) guards the server. It is visited in Mega Man Battle Network 6. Cyber World ACDC Area ACDC's main cyberworld area is usually the first location for the story lines in the series. Along with the ever-changing internet, ACDC area has always been different between each game. In each game (except Mega Man Battle Network 6) ACDC area contains the weakest viruses in the game; mainly Mettaurs and Canodumbs. The addition of cyber squares in Mega Man Battle Network 2 and 3 created a large hotspot for Navis and merchants alike. MegaMan also can jack-in to other electrical objects to enter their Cyberworld, many of which do not directly link to ACDC Area. Visionburst ACDC Town In Mega Man Battle Network 5 a digital version of ACDC Town in stasis from 10 years ago exists in ACDC Area 3 that shows ACDC Town when the main cast are infants. Yai is yet to be born and Lan's grandfather's dog Gow is present in the town. Three statues similar to the Guardian Battle Chip appear in the Metroline's location. Lan's house is similar to the blue modern version but Mayl's house is not pink, Yai's house is under construction and the Metroline does not exist. (As per the continuity with its opening in Mega Man Battle Network) Items and Viruses in each game Mega Man Battle Network 3 *Sub Chip Dealer: Mini Energy for 100z, Sneakrun for 200z and Loc Enemy for 10,000z ACDC: *Viruses: Mettaur, Canodumb, Bunny, Boomer, Eleball *Navi Ghosts: FlashManα and FlashManβ Doghouse Comp: *BMD: Barrier L *Viruses: Mettaur, Canodumb *Navi Ghost: BeastManβ Yai HP: *BMD: RegUP2 and SideGun S *Viruses: Bunny, Canodumb Gallery ''Mega Man Battle Network'' file:ACDCtownMMNT.png|ACDC Town in Mega Man Network Transmission file:ACDCtownMMBN4.png|ACDC Town in Mega Man Battle Network 4-6 ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' MMNTWAkihara.png|ACDC Town in MegaMan NT Warrior. ACDC Town sunset.png|ACDC Town sunset MMNTWLanHouse.png|Lan's house. MMNTWLanHouseIn.png|Inside Lan's house. MMNTWLansPC.png|Lan's room. MMNTWMaylHome.png|Mayl's house. MMNTWDexHome.png|Dex's house. MMNTWDexRoom.png|Dex's room. MMNTWDexPC.png|Dex's PC. MMNTWSchool.png|ACDC Elementary School. MMNTWPark.png|Park. Trivia *ACDC Town is likely named after the two kinds of electrical current,[[Wikipedia:Alternating Current|''' A'lternating '''C'urrent]] and [[Wikipedia:Direct Current|'D'''irect' C'''urrent]]. The name, however, is liable to be confused as a reference to the rock band AC/DC. Its Japanese name is apparently named after Akihabara. Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations